The Growing Pain of Draco Malfoy
by badSokkaaaaa
Summary: His eyes lost focus. He finally understood. His attraction to this mudblood was nothing other than a pain. A pain that was slowly taking over his lower body, paralyzing his legs, and making him feel lightheaded. DM/HG, HG/RW, DM/PP. COMPLETE.
1. Need

His eyes lost focus. He finally understood. His attraction to this muggle was nothing other than a need. A need that was slowly taking over his groin, paralyzing his legs, turning his stomach, hardening his chest, and making him feel lightheaded.

When he had agreed to come to the swimming party, he had no idea that it was an all house thing. As his eyes regained focus, he noticed her once more. She stood in her purple polka dot bikini that barely covered her ample ass and breasts with Ronald Weasley's dirty gold digger hands all over her. She was standing up shooting squirts of water from her wand at both Ginny and Harry who were already in the water. While Ron just stood their holding on to her as if she would disappear if he let go. Of course Draco knew, he would have been doing the same thing if she was his.

"Are you staring at the mudblood, Draco?" He turned to the nasal voice behind him.

He turned on his smile. "Pansi Parkinson, what in the Dark Lord's Name are you doing without your bathing suit on?"

"I thought I could persuade you into a different temptation." She lowered her hand to her lower body and let a long moan. Her little nipples slightly became harder. Draco stared. Pansi smiled. She shifted her body, and moaned again. Draco walked over grabbed her hand out of her vagina.

"Don't flatter yourself. You couldn't even persuade a lowly house elf to fuck you." And he stomped out of the house to the pool.

* * *

Hermoine noticed him once he entered the pool area. His hair had grown out a bit as if to curve around his face if not for the constant hand that pushed his hair back. His torso was pleasantly defined, to his perfect pecs to his 12-pack. Serving the Dark Lord in the previous war had done him well. Hermoine's slowly went lower and was immediately taken aback at what she saw.

"You okay." Ron's sweaty hands were still pasted to her hips.

"I'm fine, but am a bit uncomfortable with the whole holding me thing." She was still staring at the source of her startled demeanor.

"I just want people to know who you belong to."

"I don't belong to anyone but myself." Hermione stepped back from Ron's hands.

"I know that, but your like my girlfriend. No one else really has the right to look at you, or touch you without my permission."

Hermione rolled her eyes. There was no way to explain to Ron that he had just expressed the same view point. No point of getting in a tizzy over something so stupid. She started to run, threw her wand to her clothes, and jumped in the pool splashing Harry and Ginny once again. She swam to the other side, carefully placed her feet on the pool ground, walked up the stairs, flipped her hair to the back, and grabbed a towel as she headed for the house.

* * *

Draco had watched the entire thing. His groin was still feeling tight in his very loose swim trunks. His need was growing.

* * *

Hermione was regretting leaving her wand by her stuff, because she didn't feel like staying. If she had just kept her wand, she would have been able to retrieve her items almost immediately, and just apparated home. Not only that, her tits were becoming hard as the cold temperature of the house finally hit her. As she was wallowing in her own decisions, Draco came around the corner.

"Enjoying the party." Even as handsome as he looked, Draco still remained to have the voice of a raspy creep. Hermione wondered if that was even his real voice or just what he used to make people hate him.

"No, I was just wanting to leave. But…"

"But, your belongings are still outside, and you made a beautiful exit."

"Um…yes, quite like that." Hermione took a step back as Draco took a step forward and took out his wand.

"Accio all of Hermione's belongings." One by one each of the belongings began to make a pile in-between Hermione and Draco.

"Your welcome, mudblood." Draco threw his brilliant smile.

"Thank you." Hermione looked down, and gasped. Draco's pants were incredibly stretched, and as she lifted her head up, she noticed he was wincing with pain.

"Like what you see." Hermione gulped.

"Aren't you a nasty little slut?" Draco looked at her heaving chest. The bikini strap on the left side was slowly falling as her nipples became slightly harder.

Hermione dropped to the ground and started to pick up her stuff.

"Well, I didn't know that you liked to do that. My my, aren't you dirtier than expected." Draco dropped his pants. Hermione's breath was literally knocked out of her. His member was bouncing up in down in an erect position in front of her face. "If you want to suck it, by all means go right ahead."

Hermione grabbed her last belonging, lifted herself and her wand, shot a Petrificus Totalus binding Draco's body, and aparated out of the house.

* * *

Please Review!!! More to come in an hour, if enough Reviews. I do not own the Harry Potter Series...though I wish I did.


	2. Embarassament

**badSokkaaaa seriously doesn't know how to spell _aparate or apparate_ or something else. Please tell me how to spell it. I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

She was still breathing heavily in shock of what had happened. And though she was embarrassed and flustered for her random feelings, she was not upset at all. But was a bit jealous that he could be that forward about his feelings, and she could not express anything at all without being condemned.

Hermione threw the stolen towel and the rest of her belongings into a chair in her apartment. She walked over to the windows in the back of her apartment, and scanned the people in the other apartments. Her eyes finally rested upon the one she was looking for, two muggles with dentist mugs sat smiling in front of a flat screen T.V. She smiled, closed her blinds, and walked to her bedroom to take a shower.

* * *

This was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. His trunks were pooled at his feet, and the rest of his body was bare. He couldn't move unless he hopped. But when he hopped, his penis would throb in pain, because it was more erect than ever now. He could only wait for someone to come and release the binds. His entire body was freezing over, the houses' temperature was set perfectly to cool you down as you walked into it's shelter from the hot sunny day. He was in the entryway of the house, so he realized that only a Muggle would be coming in this way. Everyone else could apparate to the poolside and leave from there as well.

Finally, his poor penis could take it no more. "PANSY!"

Small footsteps became louder as a fully clothed Pansy reached the Entryway. She had a concerned look on her face that became a smirk.

"I apologize for what I said to you earlier."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yes, Pansy. See my erect Penis, it needs you to hold it and caress it." Pansy glaced at his enlarged member, and swallowed her want.

"Why can't you caress it?" Pansy looked at him with an innocent look, but mischievous eyes.

"Because, I am binded by a curse at the moment."

"What?!" Pansy said in sarcastic shock, "Who would do such a thing?"

"No one did this to me, my wand accidently misfired while I was trying to catch a rabbit outside."

"You went outside to catch the rabbit?"

"No, I shot the curse from inside."

"Oh, okay, but your wand just dropped."

"Yes, that's what happened."

"Did your shorts fall down as the curse struck you or were you jacking off to the pretty bunny rabbit in the front yard?" She snickered.

"Pansy, please! I cannot move without being in complete pain. You need to help me."

"Oh, I'll help you. I'll even help you move."

She grabbed his arm, and apparated.

Draco looked around the dark room they aparated to. Pansy walked away.

"Where the hell am I?" The lights turned on to show a velvety room with white pillows and pads everywhere with dim lights in each corner. The only thing that didn't seem to fit in this room were the chains lying on the floor. Pansy walked up to the chains, grabbed them, and walked toward a scared looking Malfoy.

"Pansy, where the fuck are we, and what the_ fuck_ are you doing?"

"Draco," Pansy purred as she lightly touched Draco's back, "Calm down, we are just in my bedroom. And I am going to make you scream with pleasure. Nothing more, nothing else. Because who in their right mind would want to actually pleasure themselves with you?" She threw her head back and laughed a cold hearted laugh.

* * *

*Small side note, Please Review to keep a starving artist from hurting....oh what the hell, just freaking review!


	3. Satisfied?

**Hey Guys! Thanks for still reading it this far. This chapter is a bit short, but it's getting late and I have a 7:30 in the morning. R&R!!!**

* * *

Hermione had an extreme revelation. She wanted Draco Malfoy. Her need had creeped up on her as the hot water rinsed her back from the chlorine, slipped between her legs and onto the floor. All she could think of was the erect member right in front of her lips, and how she had missed the chance to stroke and kiss it. She had become so lost in the thoughts of how Malfoy would take her, fill her , that she had not heard the pop of Ronald Weasly aparating into her apartment. She became so hot with thoughts of the Slytherin foe that she began to slowly slip her fingers into her folds one by one. Her moans could be heard from inside the living room where Ron had placed himself.

He slowly crept to the door, as he tried to analysis the moan. Realizing his girlfriend was in need of assistance, Ronald snuck into the bathroom, dropped his swim trunks, and quietly joined Hermione in the shower.

Hermione, oblivious to the horny man behind her, began to slide her fingers up her body to her breasts where she slowly but surely caressed and teased her pink nipples. Ronald slowly placed his left hand on his hard member and stroked it with up/down movements. Then he took his right hand slipped it into the top of Hermione's butt crack. She jumped. But Ronald whispered into her ears.

"I'm only trying to help you." He slowly traced her butt crack all the way down to the hole he was looking for, "found it." He rasped. He slowly slipped his fingers into her hot mess. Hermione reacted with a quiet moan that sent a sensation back to her already hard nipples. She quickly finished with no real satisfaction at all about thirty seconds later, and turned to a unsatisfied Ron.

"Ron, I need to finish my shower."

"Please Hermione. I still need to finish."

"Okay fine."

He grabbed her hips, lifted her up, and wrapped her legs around him as he slowly lifted his penis into her vagina.

"Are you good?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just do it."

"I'm not going to do this, if you don't want to."

"But you said you just need to get this done."

"But I want you to want me to fuck you." Ronald pouted. Hermione just stared at her pathetic boyfriend.

"Ronald Weasly, please just fuck me."

"Can you please be more excited than that," as he thrust into her.

So Hermione, became more excited. Of course that only happened once she started to pretend that the man she was fucking was Draco Malfoy and not Ron Weasley.


	4. Fear

Draco was scared. At this moment having to kill Dumbledore would have been easier than to let Pansy Parkison do what she pleased with him. He couldn't even take his eyes away from the chain she held in her hand. But for those 10 seconds of worrying, he had completely forgotten about the pain in his groin.

"You seriously think I'm going to harm you?" Draco looked at Pansy with a quite skeptical look. Pansy laughed "I'm pretty sure, you couldn't handle it. You would go crying to your Mommy." She laughed again.

"No, I wouldn't you nasty whore. I can handle pain, better than you can handle a broomstick up your arse. I just don't want to experience any more pain at the moment."

Pansy turned to Draco's stiil erect penis, "Oh my, I totally had forgotten about your poor little wiener. I guess this won't help." She lifted her wand, and a broom appeared. She slowly placed the tip of the handle at the beginning of her folds, and stuck it up with so much force that she screamed with pleasure. Half of the broom disappeared as she smirked. Then pulled it out, stuck it behind her, and took more than half with her ass. She smiled back to a wincing Draco, who was trying to reach towards his lower regions. Pansy dropped the broom, and slowly bent down and grazed her fingertips along the sides of his member, Draco gasped, and Pansy slowly pulled her fingers away as Draco picked up his hips to reach for the touch once more.

She stood up with no expression on her face. "I have a ladies meeting for the Slytherin Reunion Charity Ball. It is something I just cannot miss. All those poor purebloods in need of saving after the fall of our Dark Lord, but I will be back later."

"Pansy, please, I beg of you. Just quickly fuck it, or suck it," Pansy's face made no change, "or just touch it. I need you, Pansy. Only you." With the most sincere look, Draco looked deep into Pansy's slowing fading rage.

Pansy once more took his penis in her hands and rocked her hands back and forth, making Draco build up with more tension than release. Then once again took her hands back, grabbed the chains, put one on Draco's left ankle, released the binds that Hermione had placed, said another unknown curse, and left the room. Draco heard the door lock, and he sighed with anger. The one time Pansy could have relinquished her lust for him, and she passed up the opportunity for a Charity Ball. Maybe his words really did hurt her. He smiled, once he got out of here, there would be no more need to bother with Pansy. His face dropped, but that was only if he got out of here.

Then all of a sudden, Draco realized that his hands were unbound. He immediately reached for his crotch when electric shocks shot through his hands, and he pulled back.

"Holy Shit." Pansy had made it impossible to touch himself. "Fuck, Fuck, FUCK, Fuck , FUCK!" Draco yelled. His voice echoed in the room leaving him feeling more alone than ever. Draco threw his fist to the ground, making his whole body shake. His penis bounced up and hit the floor hard, making Draco gasp. His hands couldn't release his pain, but something else could. Draco stood up, and looked around. This was a sex chamber (or Pansy's bedroom, but clearly she had to be lying about that), so there had to be something. And with that, Draco set off to find an object that could release his pain.

* * *

Hermione on the other hand was all smiles. The sex she just had was great, and it left Ronald Weasley feeling pretty good about himself as he left to go to an emergency auror meeting. She laid on the couch in nothing but Ron's only collared shirt. She could not stop thinking about Draco Malfoy. It wasn't as if she was in love with the bastard, but sex with him would be hard, rough, and more filling than anything she had ever experienced. Her pain would be pleasure with him. Slowly her beating artery in the lower regions started to pump blood a bit harder. She was becoming needy again. She slid her hands below, but stopped once she touched her clitoris. She was becoming too needy for herself to be doing it, sighed, and went to cook dinner. Her fear was that this need she was building would never be satisfied by none other that the despicable, inhuman, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Oh Man, that chapter made me a little hot. Anyways, Please Review!!!! I do not own the Harry Potter series!**


	5. Lala

**Again apologies to margaritama who is probably the one of the only ones who really understand the humor in my story.**

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

It wouldn't be a problem, if he could just stop thinking about how her bikini strap slipped a little, or how her nipples hardened with the cool breeze. But he couldn't; So franticly, he went all over the room trying to find something to ease his pain. There was nothing that would work. All Pansy had in her sex chamber were dildos and some strange box of leather straps. Her bed had some sheets that might be a great way to let out some of the tension. He went over to the bed, laid himself on it, and started to rub his body against the sheets. He tried to grab the sheets and wrap it around his cock, but the electric shocks once again shot through his body. He gave up, about to cry once he thought of Hermione breaking through the surface of the pool and walking up the steps. He screamed once again, but his eye caught something in one of the boxes in the corner labeled "Dolls". He pulled out the box. Inside were witch dolls, of all shape and sizes. Draco laughed; Pansy was an avid collector of dolls. He was surprised that all of them were taken care of pretty well. Most were still in the box, but there were two that were out. He grabbed a pale doll with freckles and auburn hair. This is what Hermione and Ron's child would look like, he threw it back into the box with disgust. He lifted the next doll out of the box carefully; it's light brown hair and milky skin glittered in the rosy lit room. He lifted the doll straight up and the lids opened to reveal gray eyes with speckles of green. He smiled. If Hermione and he had kids…

The head of the doll fell off , exposing a perfectly medium size whole that could perfectly take a fully erect cock. Draco smiled.

* * *

Ron came home with a bouquet of roses. And a smile as wide as the grand canyon. Hermione was setting the table for dinner when Ron came in the kitchen, picked her up despite her protests, and brought her to the couch.

"I have been offered a promotion."

"Oh, Ron that is amazing."

"I know. " Ron beamed. Hermione smiled. He did have his moments of cuteness.

"So, what is the promotion?"

"I am now given the head assistant auror."

"So you are an assistant to Harry again."

"Hermione, why do you do that? Yes, I am. But we are always supposed to be partners."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So do you get a raise?"

Ron grinned. "OF course I get a raise! That is why I sat you down. I have a proposition for you."

Hermione looked at Ron expectedly. "Yes…"

"Let's buy a house together."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I mean we split the rent right now, and we have been together for four years. And this afternoon was amazing." He put his hand through her hair, and looked right in her eyes. "I couldn't picture myself with anyone else." He smiled, laughed and kissed her on the top of her head. "I mean, I plan to marry you, Hermione Granger, and you have to say yes…or my heart will just shatter in a million pieces." He stopped. And Hermione was so overwhelmed, she just cried.

* * *

**oh man oh man. . . Ron is blocking some serious cock right now...**


	6. Hopefully

**Hopefully, I can ignore FanFiction and this will be my last submission for the next two days. I have a ridiculous Physics exam on Thursday, and I have yet to study hardcore.**

**BTW: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys!**

* * *

Draco laid himself out on the bed with nothing but a smile on his face. He finally had achieved what he needed, not exactly what he wanted, but that's all right. He thought about having Hermione right under his arm snuggled to his chest, with her legs wrapped with his. Damn. He had it bad. All he needed to do was replace the mudblood with some other fantasy and everything would go back to normal. As he thought of other girls that might fill Hermione's shoes, Pansy Parkinson walked in.

"Why the hell are you still here?" Pansy looked at him with pure anger in her eyes. All Draco could do was stare right back in disbelief.

"I don't have any way to get out."

"I swear, you're an idiot. Why didn't you just apparate? I mean, the key was on the shelf with all the dildos. I thought you would be a bit curious about those things."

Draco was stunned. He could have apparated from the chains. Now he was pissed, but didn't at all show it in his face, he did quite the opposite.

"I wanted you to help me get rid of this. Because Pansy I need you, and I don't want to touch myself. . .even though it hurts when I do." He looked down. Immediately, Pansy waved her wand dropping the curse on Draco's penis and unlocking the chains as well "Oh Thank you Pansy, Thank you. Now do you think I could fill you with me and my love?" He looked up to Pansy's skeptic eyes. "Please Pansy. I need you. I can go anywhere I want, but I want you. I want you. " Pansy swallowed. "I was satisfied until you had to come into the room and make me hard again. Please…"

"I want you too Malfoy." She smiled and rushed over. Right when she was about to grab Malfoy's arm, Malfoy laughed and apparated, leaving two words behind, "stupid whore."

* * *

"Hermione I hope those are tears of happiness." Ron said in a sad voice.

What the hell was she supposed to do? Lie and tell him she loved him? Or just wait for a silly fantasy between her and Draco to come true? Draco would fuck her silly then leave her. Ron would always be there.

"These are happy tears." She smiled. "I cannot wait to live in a house with you Ron." His smile got unbelievably bigger and kissed her so hard that his teeth cut her lip. Hermione pretended everything was perfect and the way it should be. They ate their dinner and Ron went to the living room while Hermione washed the dishes.

Tears slid down her face, as she listened to some muggle tv station from the other room. She couldn't believe she just did that to herself to Ron. She loved him, but it was a different type of love. The secure love. For once she just wanted something a bit more passionate. They used to argue all the time. And now, they had just become so comfortable with each other. Hermione stifled a sob.

"What's wrong my dear? Did the dirty Weasel hurt you?" He was right behind her.

"NO, I'm fine. How the hell did you get in here? Get out right now!"

"Is that why your whispering and not looking at me?" Draco put his lips right next to her ear. "You don't want me to go." He brushed his lips on her exposed shoulder and lightly tapped his fingers along her spine. "But Hermione, I'm waiting for you to give in." And just like that, he was gone.


	7. Reparations

The beginning is crap to me, but was necessary so that the story could continue. . .I mean it MIGHT be still worth reading, its got some good smut mixed in. . .anyways R&R!!

* * *

Buying a house in the wizarding world took more paperwork than getting a child through an adoption agency in the muggle world. You first choose the place of your dream then you must go to the Ministry of Magic to register your house in the Housing Registry. Ever since the fall of the Dark Lord, the ministry liked to know where every wizard and witch was located. Most believed it was for the safety of the wizarding world, but others like the Lovegoods believed it was for the spread of Ads from the different shops down Knockturn Alley. But anyway, Hermione and Ron had arrived at the Ministry of Magic to fill out the paperwork, when Draco caught a glimpse of Hermione. She was looking radiant in a mudblood sort of way, even though she was in proper wizarding fashion. His thoughts roamed to what was under the robe.

"We don't look at filthy mudbloods Draco. It is beneath us to even recognize they exist. "

"Since when did that become rule, Father, Draco took a step back to turn to the man who raised him. "Besides, by looking at them from far away, we learn special things that allow us to prepare for our plans." Draco smiled.

"My son, do not use excuses to cover up your lust." Lucius came right up to his son, "Get rid of it." And he walked away.

Draco didn't know what he was supposed to do to get rid of it. But he certainly knew what his father was thinking: eventually she would die anyway. Draco sighed, turned to look back at his fantasy, only to be face to face with Ronald Weasley.

"I don't appreciate having your freckled face in front of mine Weasley. I can smell mudblood on your breath. "

"Its not like I wanted to come over here. I was wondering if you knew anything about the missing Pansy Parkinson."

"What do you mean the "missing Pansy Parkinson"?" Draco replied trying to keep the shocked emotion off of his face.

"Well apparently two weeks ago after her meeting with the Slytherin Ball Committee. My sources tell me that you were, " Ron snickered, "**sexually** involved with her."

"I let her touch my goods once or twice to let her feel worthy enough to be in my presence. You know how that is, I mean_ your_ dating a mudblood, of course you have _literally_ stooped to her level." Draco smiled. Ron growled. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to, and I am sure that you as _Assistant to the Head Auror_, also have much to do." And Draco walked away.

"Actually, I'm here buying a house with Hermione." Draco stopped in his tracks. "Bloody Hell, even though I am an assistant, I still get paid well enough. Not quite a big surprise." Draco felt a bit relieved to know Ron had no idea why he had lost his ability to breathe, but was still in a bit of pain. Ronald did not understand how his lazy comeback had actually offended Malfoy "I mean, it can't be that much of a shock. It's not that hard to buy a house." While Weasley rambled on, Draco collected himself.

"Oh my, Oh my!" Draco turned around, "Aren't you so special? A house? Wow, to think they allow stupid little bitches to protect us, and they also have easy to read instructions on how to buy a house." He was spiting his words out. "Is it going to be a big house, so you can change Hermione into an easy woman just like your mum?"

The hit was swift, but it didn't cause as much of an impact on his face as much as it did in his mind. He was lying on the floor, and Ron stood above him with his whole body huffing and his fists in a ball. Never in his life did her think that Ronald Weasley could ever be a scary man until now. Ron stooped to Draco's level on the floor. "Don't you ever talk about my mum like that."

"Well I am sorry about the comment. But funny how you didn't say anything about your beloved new housemate."

"Your always making jokes about Hermione, she doesn't need anybody to fend for her, she's right here. She can take it. "

"Yes stupid, but don't you care that I insulted her?"

"Bloody Hell, I already told you I care, but she can fend for herself."

Draco was amazed by how daft this dumbass was, "Oh I forgot, she is a little whore, they normally do fine in the world. I mean, she is learning it from your mum, and she has survived all these years with your dad."

He was hit again into the depths of unconsciousness.

Ron stood up from the side of Draco to see a very upset and confused Hermione.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

She said two words, "No house." And walked away.

Ron frowned and left the Ministry of Magic with no reparations.

* * *

Hermione was standing on a bench inside some random floor of the Ministry of Magic. She had chosen a secluded corner to review her thoughts about what had just happened. Ron was capable of beating up Draco Malfoy. Ron didn't even use his wand to let out his frustrations like many others would have. He used his own bare hands. In an odd way, she was feeling an attraction towards Ron. But to compare her attraction to Draco Malfoy, and Ron would lose. Draco had the body of a God. His torso was perfectly smooth and touchable. His hair was the perfect length to hold on to while he fucked her. His lips were full of dirty words that seemed to stimulate her more than anything she ever imagined. She looked around, skimmed her hand across her body, and softly moaned as she remembered the look of his member tight in his pants. And when she remembered the moment where his member had bounced in front of her lips, she rubbed her pointer finger across the span of her clothed pelvic area. She took the other hand and rubbed on the inside of her thighs. She wondered how it would feel to have Draco whisper naughty things in her ears while he rubbed her breasts from behind: teasing the tip, wetting his fingers and rubbing her silly.

* * *

Unlike Ronald Weasley, Draco followed after Hermione. He had lost her once he had gotten up to the stairs, but knew which door she had gone though since the door was still swinging. He roamed down a very quiet hallway, but heard a small moan. And recognized it immediately, he smirked as he followed the sound.

"You naughty girl, in the middle of the Ministry of Magic." He made a tuting noise with his mouth. She gasped. He walked behind her picking up her brown soft hair with both hands, placing it to the left side of her head. He slid in right behind her putting a leg on either side of her. So she could feel how hard he was, and how his chest feels. "Do you see how hard your making me? I mean, can you feel it?" He laughed a breathy laugh making the hairs behind her neck stand up, and her head tilt to the left a bit. She rubbed her pants quite a bit harder than before, trying to make it oblivious to Draco's eyes. But in no way did that happen , "Oh, you filthy mudblood." His lips started to graze the tip of her ears and the base of her neck, making her moan louder than before. He kissed her collarbone, sending her into a frenzy. She had to grab Draco's legs. The side of her shirt was slowly coming off as he tailed it with kisses. Hermione relaxed in Draco's body, when he kissed her once more on her collarbone. She felt Draco become increasingly harder. She lifted herself a bit, as Draco lowered his hands to her breasts. She started to lean forward and grind on Draco's tighting pants. He gasped, and grabbed harder than he meant to onto her breasts, making her gasp/moan at the same time.

Little did they know that a little squib had heard the moan, and thought that someone was in pain. For Dumbledore's sake, they were in the Misuse of Magical Artifacts , someone could have gotten hurt by something. But before, she ran down to check, the squib ran back to get Arthur Weasley. He knew what to do about all mishaps.

* * *

All I can say is "uh-oh"


	8. Finally

Sorry this took me forever. This is last chapter. . .hope you enjoy.

There is a sense of danger, when you know you are doing something naughty. Like in any moment someone can catch you and have a completely different perspective of you. Everything changes if you get caught, yet every now then, most humans put themselves in certain positions so that people can catch them. For instance, Hermione fell of the bench only to be caught by Draco who grabbed her by the hips and pushed her onto his own groin making them both scream in pleasure. Ron was sitting in Hermione's apartment jacking off to pictures of her, hoping she would walk in the door and realize how much he needed her.

We all want to be caught in some naughty way, but in reality we do not. We don't want to have to deal with the consequences, I mean honestly, we are all human. That's why once the squib and Mr. Arthur Weasly's footsteps were audible to both Hermione and Draco, both jumped up. Hermione starting to cry on the bench, and Draco stood over her yelling. It was so smooth like they had done it before.

"I told you already, I don't know what he wants." Hermione was sobbing out her words.

"Your in denial. You are bitch." He went to her ear. "Just tell me why Weasly wants Pansy, so I can get off your back."

Arthur and the Squib stopped and listened.

"You cannot expect me to just tell you this. First of all, if RON told me, it would be because he trusts me. Second of all, I don't know why he's looking for Pansy!"

Arthur decided he should step in. "Malfoy, I think you should leave Hermione alone. "

Both jumped and stared at the individual who had interrupted their conversation. If I wasn't the narrator, I wouldn't have been able to tell that it was a set-up.

"Will do." And he left without saying one nasty comment under his breath. Hermione frowned by accident, but quickly formed a straight face.

"Thank You Arthur."

"What was he pestering you about anyway?"

"Something about Pansy. I know Ron said she was missing, but that's all I know."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad I could help. Where is Ronald, anyway?"

"He left." There was a moment of awkward silence, "I think I should go back home now." She got up, hugged Arthur and left.

Draco was waiting for her downstairs. She walked right to him. He turned around when to the middle of the apparation area. She walked behind him, and when he stopped, she grabbed his hand. And they left the Ministry of Magic, with no one suspecting a thing.

His lips were on her lips both were panting struggling to give as much passion as they were feeling. He lifted her shirt up in haste as his hands grabbed her breasts with so much force that Hermione felt pain and pleasure at the same time. Her hands immediately pushed against Draco's chest making him groan. Her hands slowly slided down his chest as her breasts needed to be against skin. She lifted his shirt over his head, and pushed herself onto him. His immediate reaction was to grab her by the ass, pick her up, and push her against a wall. She gasped as she really felt his erection in between her legs. He kissed her lips stopping the moan about to fall out of her mouth as he started to grind hard against her vagina. She put her hands in his hair to bring his entire body closer to hers. Taking this as a sure sign, Draco turned both of them towards the bed. He walked over while still making out with Hermione. He dropped her hard onto the bed, and before she could even react, he was pulling her pants and undies down. He grabbed both her legs and spread the apart, placed himself in between and stroked her thighs with his tongue. Hermione was arching her back, everytime his tongue got close to her clit, but it never touched. She moaned with need. Her wetness was driving Draco mad, but he knew this was the first and last time. Finally, his tongue reached her clit; she threw her head back in a high pleasuring moan as she reached her first orgasm. Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He took off his belt, while Hermione tried to get up. He grabbed her leg, folded his belt, and slapped her clit with his belt. "Don't move." Hermione against her will, moaned with pain and pleasure. She wanted it again. He was pulling his pants and boxers off, when she got up again. He grabbed the belt and slapped her again. She screamed. Draco was turned on twenty times more now, because getting smacked with a belt was turning her on. Without thinking he slapped her again.

"DRacoo. Yess" She got up again and went to his pre-Cumming dick. She licked it up and down, although it was already completely hard. She deep-throated him in her mouth, sucking hard to enclose his dick. He pulled himself out, and thrusted himself back in.

"Uhhhmm," He slapped her ass with his belt, she gasped while his dick was fully in her throat. Draco let go, making streams of liquid go down Hermione's throat. Hermione slid her lips down Draco's shaft sucking all the liquid until he was dry.

Draco needed more. He pushed her back onto the bed, and forced himself in her making her scream with pain. He kept going, and she finally got over the pain, and started to arch herself into Draco. And together they came, leaving any pain behind.


End file.
